


LARPing All Winter Long

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Series: Watery Depths [11]
Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Gen, LARPing, Snow wants to be a real boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: The largest gathering of LARPers happens when Snow starts to fall.
Series: Watery Depths [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762045
Kudos: 2
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	LARPing All Winter Long

  * Listen on GDrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RO29ECqH65igAfus6mzyFekkb_wfO6NR/view?usp=sharing)
  * Edited by RhetoricalQuestions
  * Cover art by TheLordOfLaMancha

* * *

There was great joy as Snowflakes fell down together to their destination. They knew what was coming. They had planned for it. It was an event they loved and looked forward to every time they fell together.

When they all fell together in the same area, they would wait, and they would be formed. The tradition had been started by a bored child and been loved so much by both sides that it continued. Humans were marvellous beings and this gave the Snowflakes the chance to act as one of them.

They could come together and be People of Snow. They could join and be one. They could be as human as possible—sometimes they even got to wear clothes, those wonderful things humans used to scream their individuality in a way Snowflakes could never do on their own. 

It didn’t take long after they had fallen for the Snowflakes to become People. It never did. They stood in a field of themselves and were human for just a moment.





End file.
